Digimoon
by Cynthia and Emerald J
Summary: The Digidestined and the Sailor Scouts run into each other. mild JyouMakoto


_**Legal Disclaimer:** These two shows do not belong to us. You really **don't** want to know what we'd do if they did._

**Author's Note 1:** This is my first Sailor Moon **and** Digimon collaberation with Emerald J. Most of the ideas on this one are hers, you won't be seeing any of my breeds and we haven't made too many major couple choices yet, so I can't say what the future holds for romance.

**Author's Note 2:**

**Pairing Notes:** faint Jyou/Makoto and Koukari mentioned.

**Final Note:** This takes place in the future of both series.

**The Booboo  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Kino Makoto stared down at the scrap of paper in her hands, trying to figure out just where her writing class was. This was her first day in college, and she was not only already lost, she was getting annoyed by the fact. It made her want to punch something, though she had no idea what that something might be. _Though those trees over there look like they can take it..._

She was so intent on trying to find her class, she didn't notice the blue-haired boy coming towards her until she literally smashed into him. "Whoa!" He put out a hand to steady the both of them before either of them could fall. 

"Sorry," she apologized quickly and he smiled warmly back at her. Something in the back of her mind noted that he had a very nice smile, and she felt a warmth spreading through her at it. 

"It's okay." He shook it off as if he were used to this sort of thing, and she felt her cheeks grow hotter. She had _never_ blushed like that before, so easily, nor had she felt this comfortable with someone so quickly. 

For his part, the boy seemed at ease, as if school were absolutely nothing to get upset over. She had never seen someone that was like that before; even Ami got bent out of shape when it came time for tests and things like that. _Maybe he can help me._

She glanced down at her schedule again, then up at him. "Do you know where this is?" She pointed to where she needed to be on her map and he peered over to get a good look. 

"It's just down that road there," he answered, gesturing to a nearby path and she sighed in relief. _Finally_ she could get to her class! Maybe running him over wasn't such a bad thing after all! 

"Thanks!" 

He held his hand out to her. "I'm Kido Jyou," he introduced himself, and she shook the proffered hand vigorously. 

"Kino Makoto." 

The blue-haired boy smiled. "Nice to meet you." 

"You too." She glanced at her watch and winced; if she didn't get moving she was going to be late, and the last thing she wanted to do was perform an Usagi impression with _I'm so late!!_ being yelled at the top of her lungs. 

Jyou waved as he started away as well, obviously going to a class of his own. "See you around!" 

Makoto grinned as she darted down the road to her class, casting her eyes back for a moment to see him going into a door not that far from where she herself was headed. _He's **cute**. I don't remember the last time I saw someone **that** good-looking._ She'd long since stopped seeing her ex-boyfriend in every guy she met; and she was glad. She wouldn't want to compare that creep with this sparkling new guy. 

Kido Jyou was all she could think about as she went through her day, so she didn't find it all that surprising when she ran into him once all of her classes were done for the day. As she got onto her motorcycle, she waved to him. "Need a ride home?" 

"Not right now," he answered. "But after this class!" 

"I'll wait." She grinned at the blush that stained his cheeks as he looked at her. She kinda liked shy guys sometimes... 

"All right." Jyou smiled. "This is a short class so I won't be too long." 

Makoto nodded as he ran inside. _He's cute when he blushes. Wonder just how shy he really is..._

A few moments later, Jyou came back out, and she raised one eyebrow. "You weren't kidding when you said a short class!" 

Jyou chuckled a little. "It got canceled." 

"Let's go, then!" Makoto headed to her bike, fastening her helmet before slipping on. She was glad she'd conned Haruka into giving her lessons, even if the Senshi of Uranus had been reluctant. There was nothing at all like flying along with nothing between you and the wind and the earth and the sky... 

With a quick shake of her head she refocused on what was going on; it was all well and good to daydream, but not when there was a gorgeous guy about to start riding with you. Jyou got on behind her, fastening her spare helmet on as he did so, and adjusted his grip carefully. She quickly started off, listening to the directions he shouted in her ear as they traveled through traffic. 

It would have been a clear trip, without a single problem, if a car hadn't cut right in front of them. Makoto swerved to avoid it, and as she did so, the front wheel of her motorcycle began to jerk this way and that over the road. Jyou held on, not wanting to make things worse by moving too much, though he could feel a fear unlike any other filling him. The bike spun out of control and crashed in the middle of the street, spilling the two of them there helplessly. 

Jyou was the first one to recover, and he dragged himself over to where Makoto lay. She obviously was in no condition to do anything; cars were stopping all around them; their drivers and passengers getting out and starting to circle them in that way people did when there'd been an accident. None of that mattered right now though. He knew he was hurt, though, but he had to be responsible and do what he could: which was to pull out his cell phone and call for help. 

"Jyou!" He managed to jerk his head around to see Takeru running towards him. He had no idea what his friend was doing here, but at least he knew _someone_ was around he could count on. That was the last thing he saw before darkness overwhelmed him and he passed out. 

* * *

Takashi Takeru paced restlessly in the waiting room, hardly able to breathe as he waited for word on Jyou. He'd already contacted the rest of the team, and they were on the way. _I wonder what happened. I know they crashed, but who was she, and why was he with her?_

"Excuse me." He looked up when he heard a woman's voice speaking and saw Dr. Mizuno there. She was an older woman, quite easily old enough to be his mother, and possessed an air of calm competence that made him feel a little better. "You were the boy who was there at the accident?" When he nodded, she continued, "Do you know what happened?" 

"Not a clue." Takeru sighed. "I saw one of my friends hurt and came to see what was going on." 

Dr. Mizuno nodded. "What's his name?" 

"Kido Jyou." It hadn't been easy to look at his friend and see him so hurt, after all the adventures they'd had together. _Ultimate Digimon, Mega Digimon, nearly drowning a few times, responsible for the fate of two worlds, and none of it really bothers him. A motorcycle crash here in the real world, though...that could take him out._ It made him feel cold just thinking about it. 

"Do you know the girl?" When he indicated he didn't, the doctor wrote out a number on a scrap of paper. "Her name is Kino Makoto. Please call this number and let the person who answers know what happened. They're good friends." 

Takeru nodded as he went over to the pay phones and dropped a few coins in. A voice answered after several rings. "Hello?" 

"Excuse me," he started off. "Do you know a Kino Makoto?" 

"Yes, I do." 

The blonde took a deep breath. "She was in an accident this afternoon." He told the feminine voice on the other end where they were and hung up once the other said she and 'the others' would be coming. 

As he sat back down, he noticed the Kidos and Jyou's two brothers, Shin and Shuu, had arrived. He could hear the doctor talking to them from where he was waiting. "Your son is in a coma," they were told, "I expect that it won't last long, though. He was very lucky. His body just needs rest to recover. He fared a lot better than the girl driving the bike." 

Mrs. Kido's eyes widened. "What about her?" 

"It's too early to tell if she'll live or not." Dr. Mizuno told them honestly, then looked up at the swinging doors to see a small group of young women and a young man entering. With a quick apology to the Kido family, she hurried over to talk to them. 

"How is she, mother?" Mizuno Ami asked quietly. Her mother shook her head. 

"Not good." The older woman sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't think she's going to make it." 

Usagi's eyes widened in shock as Mamoru wrapped his arms around her shoulders in support. They couldn't believe this was happening, for quite a few reasons. 

"I have to get back to my patients." The doctor nodded to them, then went back to work as the warriors all sat down. Ami looked up as two blondes, obviously related, came over to them. 

"Excuse me," the younger one said. "I'm Takashi Takeru, I'm the one who called one of you. You're Makoto's friends?" 

Ami nodded and introduced the group of them. Takeru's brother Yamato asked, "Do her parents know about what happened?" 

"She doesn't have any parents," Hido Rei answered quietly. Aino Minako nodded in agreement. 

"They died a long time ago. We're her family." 

Yamato nodded; he knew what it was like to have a tight-knit group of friends who were as close or closer to one than the family you were born into. These people seemed to have some of the same connections that he and the other Chosen Children did, but it wasn't _quite_ the same. It was hard to explain the difference, but it was there all the same. 

"How did it happen?" Ami wondered. Makoto had just been going to class, it just seemed...wrong! 

Yamato shrugged. "We don't know, Takeru just got off the bus when he saw Jyou, he didn't see the accident." 

Ten'oh Haruka growled as she slammed a fist into the seat she was in. "I _knew_ I should never have taught her how to ride that damn bike!" 

"It's not your fault," her gentle lover Kaiou Michiru told her, with a comforting hand on hers. Haruka was going to blame herself, she knew, until something happened to settle her emotions one way or the other. 

Minako smiled brightly, wanting everyone to cheer up. "I'm sure she'll be fine, she's tough!" 

"She better be." Chiba Mamoru remembered what they'd seen in the future, and the thought that it might have been a _different_ Senshi Jupiter truly disturbed him. After all, they hadn't actually spoken to her, and he knew his future self wouldn't have given away something like that, since _he_ wouldn't have. 

For now, though, all they could do was sit, and wait. And hope. 

* * *

_She was dreaming. In a coma. She knew that, but she didn't know **how** she knew. It was just what she knew. She knew she'd been hurt, badly, and the only reason she had survived was because of her powers as a Senshi. _

"Hello." The voice was unfamiliar, as was the form that went with it. The speaker was smaller than she was, in a yellow jumpsuit, brown gloves, and a floppy hat, complete with some form of scarf that kept his mouth hidden. 

Makoto's eyes widened. "Who are you?" 

"My name is Wizardmon." He introduced himself with a slight bow. He wasn't any monster she'd ever seen before; there was an air about him that spoke of wisdom and compassion at a level she hadn't thought possible in something not human. Then again, she knew that most of the non-humans she'd met hadn't been all that friendly. 

"To what do I owe this visit?" she wondered. Wizardmon appeared to smile, though how she knew that she didn't know. 

"We are to be partners," he told her. Makoto raised an eyebrow in silent inquiry. 

"Really? Why?" 

The creature nodded. "It's destiny." Apparently he wasn't much for words. 

"My destiny is to be Sailor Jupiter!" she declared. Wizardmon appeared to be unimpressed, as well as unsurprised. 

"And my partner," he added. Makoto blinked in surprise. 

"Why? The world is going to be frozen in a few years, anyway." Why would she have a partner, and why would it be something like this, anyway? It wasn't as if they could do that much besides wait around for Neo-Queen Serenity to save everything. 

The creature chuckle quietly. "There are more worlds than this one." That appeared to be something he stated as fact, not something he just **thought** was true. He **knew** it was. "Some of them need help in different ways than this one." 

She changed the subject. "I'm dying." 

"Maybe not." His contradiction of things she knew was almost annoying. 

"I am." She could feel the pain, and it might not be enough for her powers to deal with. 

Wizardmon once more appeared to smile. "You can be healed. I'm not certain how, but I believe you can be. The only answer I have at this moment is time. But that in itself may be the only thing. And it may be enough." 

Makoto nodded; she didn't know who this was, but the more she thought about it, the more she liked the thought of being his partner. "I hope so." 

"As do I." 

"Usagi needs me too much." Makoto would never be able to die while her responsibilities to her friend and future queen needed her as badly as she did. "Earth needs me too much." 

"I know. Rest now." She nodded at his order and closed her eyes. She could feel him watching over her, and it felt comforting. She had the idea she'd see him again someday...and she could hardly wait. 

* * *

Far and far away from the hospital, three figures were concerned with Kido Jyou and Kino Makoto. One of them was one that the Chosen Children would have found quite familiar: Myotismon. The second was one they had never seen, one who looked much as he would had he been turned to female. She was Vampiramon, his twin sister. The third and last was his lover and companion, the one who had restored him to life, Electra. She was human, but not as his enemies knew the word. 

"Vampiramon, are they dead?" she snapped as she leaned against Myotismon, running her fingers through his blonde hair. 

The vampiress shook her head, and the sorceress glared. "What!?" 

"They live." 

Electra growled; lightning and electricity sparkling from her fingertips. Vampiramon flinched back just a bit. This might be a human, but her powers came close to comparing to an Ultimate's in strength. 

"One is more injured than the other." Myotismon's sister told her commander. Electra shrugged casually. 

"Since you work for me, Vampiramon, I suggest you make sure that _neither_ of them wakes up...ever!" 

"I will." Vampiramon bowed and started over to the computer in the corner to set up the next phase of their plan. Electra shook her head in disgust. 

"Myotismon, your sister is an idiot!!" 

The vampire laughed. "Yes, I did get the brains in the family." He had not thought his former lover would revive him, but since she had, he was going to take advantage of everything this new life offered him. 

"Among other things," Electra smiled, then glanced at him. "Hungry?" As he nodded, she moved her hair to one side and tilted her head enough so he could get to her jugular vein. He sank his fangs in, draining her carefully. Once he was done, she grinned. "I'm _so_ glad I brought you back to life." 

He nodded. "As am I." 

Electra ran her fingers through his hair again. "Going to have to change the not being able to have sex part, though," Very few Digimon were able to do what she wanted, but Myotismon would soon be capable of doing so once again. "First the Digital World, and _then_ the Earth!" There was nothing like a good evening's gloat. She glanced over to Vampiramon. "I hope your sister doesn't ruin this for us!" 

"I won't." The female vampire snapped. Electra glared harshly at her. 

"See that you don't! Your brother is undergoing the final procedure now." This would solidify his entire body so that he could not just feed, but participate in sexual activities as well. "Go!" As the female vampire left, Electra cast the final spell, and felt it take a firm hold in her lover. With a grin she began to tug him towards her room. "Let's try it out." 

* * *

Vampiramon muttered a few choice comments about Electra to herself as she slipped into the hospital. It was ridiculously easy for her to find the room where the injured Senshi lay and she stared at the brunette in undisguised disgust. _Human medicine. So silly._

Silly it might be, but it also made it _quite_ easy for her to deal with. She started to casually unhook the tubes that were holding the young woman to life. Three had already been undone when a rose came flying by suddenly, drawing blood from her hand as it soared past to bury itself in the wall. 

She jerked her head around to see two figures standing in the doorway, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. She had heard of these superheroes, and couldn't help but be unimpressed. "The costume party is in the next building." 

"Step away from her!" Sailor Moon dispensed with her usual speech in favor of just getting the job done right now. She'd make up for it later. 

Vampiramon smirked. "My pleasure: as soon as I'm done." That earned her a Sailor Moon kick to the face, and another rose thrown at her. The double attack caused her to make her mind up quickly on what she was to do. _Discretion is the better part of valor after all. And Lady Electra will want to know that the Senshi are around._ She quickly teleported away, hoping that she didn't get punished for her strategic retreat. 

Sailor Moon grinned, then detransformed back to Tsukino Usagi. A gasp from behind and a tap on the shoulder by Tuxedo Mask alerted her that she really _should_ have looked around first, and she turned to see a brown-haired young woman somewhat younger than her behind her. 

"You're Sailor Moon?" she breathed, in awe. Usagi nodded with a sigh; this was _so_ embarrassing!! The other looked towards the bed. "Is she one of the Senshi too?" Usagi nodded again, not yet ready to trust her voice, and the girl grinned. "This is _way_ too cool!" 

The blonde nodded. "You can't tell anyone, though. We have to keep it a secret." Though that was something she'd obviously just blown... 

"Not a problem!" The other agreed, then stuck her hand out. "I'm Kamiya Hikari." 

"Tsukino Usagi." The blonde woman smiled; this girl was rather likeable. There was a kind of power about her, not like that of a Senshi, but present all the same. 

Hikari's eyes flicked to Mamoru as he also detransformed. "Is this your boyfriend? Izumi Koushirou's mine." She almost seemed to bubble with life, but there was a seriousness underlying it all. This was no fluffhead. 

Her eyes flicked over to Makoto. "I just came to see how she's doing. Jyou woke up and wanted to know." 

While they were talking, Dr. Mizuno slipped in and started to check on the Senshi of Jupiter. Usagi noticed a widening of the eyes and quickly turned to peer at her friend. She received a pleasant shock as she saw Makoto's huge eyes peering at her. "You're awake!!!" 

The blonde was about to start yelling for the doctors, when Dr. Mizuno chuckled softly. "Usagi, I'm right here." 

"Oh!" the future Queen of the world blushed. "I didn't see you!" It wasn't all that often anymore than she embarrassed herself like this, and it really was awful when she did. 

"It's all right." Dr. Mizuno grinned. "She's going to be just fine." She quickly returned all the plugs that Vampiramon had yanked out and left to inform the rest of the group waiting outside of the good news. As Makoto whimpered softly, Usagi walked a little closer. 

"Jyou..." 

"He's in his own room." The blonde told her, and Makoto's eyes widened for a moment. 

"Alive?" At the answering nod, the brunette smiled warmly. She hadn't wanted him to be hurt. She'd only known him a short time, but already he'd wormed a way into her heart. "Hurt." 

"You'll be okay." Usagi promised her, and smiled as her friend closed her eyes, relaxing into sleep. She really would be all right...and as she glanced over at Hikari, the princess of the moon knew that a new chapter of their lives was just beginning. 

**To Be Continued**


End file.
